onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Pirates
|jroger= |jname=タイヨウの海賊団 |rname=''Taiyō no Kaizokudan'' |ename=Sun Pirates |ship=Unknown ship |first=Chapter 620 |bounty= 306,000,000 (while Tiger was captain) 250,000,000 (while Jinbe was captain) |captain=Fisher Tiger; Jinbe }} The Sun Pirates, sometimes known as the , were a fishman pirate crew formed by Fisher Tiger.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, The Sun Pirates' origin is explained by Boa Hancock. The crew is notable for having Jinbe and Arlong as part of its members, the former of which became the second captain of the crew, and eventually, a Shichibukai. This crew split apart into 3 factions eleven years ago. History At least fifteen years before the current storyline, Fisher Tiger was captured by the World Nobles and became a slave. After spending years as a slave in Mariejois he somehow managed to escape the World Nobles that held him captive. Besides barely escaping with his life he decided he couldn't just abandon all the other slaves and proceeded to free them all including Boa Hancock, her two sisters, and many fishmen.One Piece Manga - Chapter 623, Tiger reveals the truth of his origins and feelings in his deathbed. As the citizens of Fishman Island heard about the news, many gave up on their current occupations to join the Sun Pirates, proud of the act of Tiger. Among them, Jinbe gave up on being a royal guard and Arlong took his pirates and joined. He also invited King Neptune to help them, but he refused as his wife's ideals were about peaceful coexisting with humans, as the opposite of Tiger's ideals. As the World Nobles' mark, the "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon", cannot be erased, Tiger branded over it with his own jolly roger, a sun, which transformed the marks into the Sun Pirates' symbol. Thus wherever a fishman had the mark of slavery on him, whether it be on his back, chest, or arm, it was turned into a sun, to erase the fact that they had been slaves. As others joined the crew, likewise the mark was applied to disguise who was once a slave and who was not, thus causing the Marines to be unable to determine who were slaves and could not reclaim them due to lack of evidence. Even though Tiger wanted to fight the humans at all cost, he was against killing, saying that killing would just make them like the humans, although some crew members, Arlong in particular, were against this. Regardless, the crew respected Tiger enough to obey his wishes. After about three years of piracy, Tiger and Jinbe both had bounties assigned to them, making them known all over the world. As they reached an island, they were asked to take an ex-slave child, Koala, to her home island. Notably, she smiled at all times because crying meant death to any slave, and she worked like a slave while on board, all the while accepting Arlong's abuse. This was all due to the fact that she couldn't differentiate between the fishman and her ex-owners, which led Tiger to mark her with the symbol of the Sun Pirates, erasing the mark of slavery on her back and making the girl finally believe that she was free. Eventually, Tiger returned Koala to Foolshout Island, much to the joy of the citizens there. However, they betrayed him by contacting the Marines, in exchange for overlooking the fact that Koala was the property of the World Nobles. Tiger was shot many times, and the crew's ship was destroyed. The crew stole a Marine battleship and escaped, but Tiger suffered a fatal blood loss. Given the betrayal he suffered, he refused a donation of human blood that was tainted with hatred for fishmen, and with his dying breath, he requested his crew to not reveal how he truly died, nor that he was a slave. After the death of Fisher Tiger, command of the Sun Pirates was handed to Jinbe. Nine years before the start of the series, Jinbe joined the Shichibukai and ultimately disbanded the Sun Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 69 and Episode 31, Yosaku gives Luffy and Sanji a back story of Jinbe and the Sun Pirates. With it disbanded, several members set out to make their own smaller crews. Some of them have been shown in the story: * Arlong set out to the East Blue where he began a reign of terror with an army of fishmen. Some named fishmen in his crew are: :* Chew, a sniper fishman, who fights by shooting water out of his lips. :* Hatchan, a swordsman fishman, who fights using rokutoryu. He currently runs a takoyaki stall. He later becomes one of the major players in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. :* Kuroobi, a karate fishman, practices Fishman Karate and is unbelievably strong due to the renowned power of fishmen and karate put together. :* Kaneshiro, a shipwright fishman. He is generally strong but is just another lackey in Arlong's crew. :* Pisaro, a musician fishman who is always seen holding maracas. :* Take, it is not known if he has any special abilities. :* Shioyaki, he cooks all the meals for the Arlong Pirates. * Macro created a kidnapping group where they hunt for people including fishmen and merfolk and sell them off. Ironically, this is what his captain fought against. :* Gyaro and Tansui joined Macro in slave trading. After Jinbe abdicated his position as Shichibukai during the Battle of Marineford, the former members of the Sun Pirates could no longer stay on Fishman Island, and consequently left along with Jinbe. Whether this means the crew has been reactivated or that they merely left as a group is unknown, but Hatchan alone seemed to be an exception since he had already quit being a pirate. Members A majority of the Sun Pirates were composed of fishman slaves that were freed by Fisher Tiger from the World Nobles in Mariejois. Each and every one of them has a red mark branded on them that resembles a sun. This mark was originally a hoof mark branded on them to signify that they were once slaves of the Celestial Dragons but the mark of the sun hides this previous mark. All members of the crew, even those who were not slaves would have had this mark burnt onto their skins. Thus, though this mark does not necessarily mean that every single member with it was once a slave, it does signify they were a part of the crew. Amongst their members notably include Fisher Tiger, Jinbe, Arlong and some of his men, Macro and his subordinate Gyaro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 492 and Episode 387, Macro and Gyaro's tattoos can be seen. Known Members and Status These members are all fishmen who have the "Sun Tattoos" found on them: * Fisher Tiger: Founder and original captain, formerly a slave, deceased, tattoo on center of chest. * Jinbe: Second captain, former Shichibukai member, incarcerated but escaped, tattoo on center of chest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 540 and Episode 443, Jinbe's jinbei covers most of his tattoo, but part of it can be seen peeking out from the top of the clothing. * Aladdin: Doctor of the crew, formerly a slave, tattoo on lower left side of stomach. * Arlong: Formerly Jinbe's crewmate, split and reformed the Arlong Pirates, incarcerated, tattoo on left side of chest. :* Hatchan: Formerly Arlong's first mate, owner of a takoyaki shop, tattoo on forehead. :* Chew: Arlong's officer, incarcerated, location of tattoo unknown. :* Kuroobi: Arlong's officer, incarcerated, tattoo on right side of chest. :* Kaneshiro: Arlong's shipwright, incarcerated, tattoo on left upper forearm. :* Pisaro: Arlong's musician, incarcerated, location of tattoo unknown. * Macro: Split and formed the Macro Pirates, defeated, tattoo on left side of chest. :* Gyaro: Macro's subordinate, defeated, tattoo on left upper forearm. :* Tansui: Macro's subordinate, defeated, location of tattoo unknown. Crew Strength The Sun Pirates were a legendary pirate crew, which originated most of the ones composed by fishmen in the current storyline. As they were all fishmen, their incredible strength would have made them a formidable crew. Their captain Fisher Tiger was a hero and a powerful figure in his days, known for his amazing feats, and among their members were powerful figures such as Arlong and Jinbe, who went on to become powerful pirates of their own rights, with the latter even becoming one of the Shichibukai. They were seemingly able to overpower with little effort all of the Marines sent after them. Ship The Sun Pirates' ship first appeared in Boa Hancock's flashback and later in Jinbe's. When the Marines ambushed the crew on Foolshout Island, the ship was sunk by cannon blasts, forcing them to steal a Marine battleship as a replacement. The ship has a figurehead of a fish, with flames around the neck part, while the rudder resembles a fish tail. The cabin on the middle and the back of the ship also resembles fishes. There are cannon ports on the sides of the vessel. Its overall appearance is a giant fish. The ship has five sails. The front two are dark blue, and they bears the Jolly Roger of the Sun Pirates. The middle one is dark blue, but is blank. The second one from the back is light blue. The last sail on the back is striped between blue green and green. The flag of the crew is on top of the foremost sail. With the destruction of their old ship and the death of Fisher Tiger,the Sun Pirates with Jinbe as their captain were seen in a new ship.The ship has 4 sails with their Jolly Roger on it. Other Information Though not all of the crew later on were slaves, the foundations of many crew members were through their bad experiences at being slaves to the World Nobles and though they were free, their memories and experiences would never have left them. The fact that they were all considered "less than human" owed to the "hoof of the dragon" symbol burnt into their skin meant that they had no where else to go even though they were free. In some sense, they were forced to stay together with each other for this reason. References Site Navigation de:Taiyō-Piratenbande Category:Sun Pirates Category:Pirate Crews Category:Former Organizations